Episode 120
Episode 120 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 119 Next: Episode 121 Highlights * Featured Video: DP messages * TJ mentions the DP wiki * Wild Bill sucks Ted Cruz's cock. * The return of The Beast. * Scotty fights TJ - 1:12:35 * Vigilant Christian exposes Miley Cyrus. Videos Played # Shitty Rip-off Podcast: 10PM Central Time, Channel Review: iMustDestroyAll,The new Youtube policies ,Stupid Vids: Pro Wre... (warning: may cause a major boredom induced coma) # A Feminist Windbag: Why I HATE People Who Aren't Feminists! # Aaron Clarey: How the Democrats Win Votes # Wild Bill: Cruzin 2016 # The Beast: SwagFags vs. Real Gangsters (can't find) # Vigilant Christian: Miley Cyrus's Nude Photoshoot for LGBT EXPOSED !!! Comes Out as Bisexual! # CNN: Fake Black woman (Dolezal) resigns NAACP (can't find) # CNN: Santorum: I would accept Jenner's endorsement # News Segment: Live TV News Interview with Pastor Steven L Anderson on channel 12 # Jerry Seinfeld Vs. PC (can't find) # Santa Ana pot shop raid sparks investigation Start of the Show The episode started with an announcement from TJ for fans to take a survey to help the Drunken Peasants realize what fans want them to sponsor. After that, they played the usual shit. They talked about their boring Europe trip for the trillionth time. They realized that there is a rip-off of a DP rip-off called Random Discussion Podcast. It was so unwatchable TJ described it as if their shit took a shit. Scotty proceeded to ramble on about how he hates eggs, even though they're the best food ever made. TJ described his rambling as Vegan propaganda. TJ shared his DNA tests which proved that he's 1/32 Canadian. Scotty realized he loves Canada and hates the UK. He now rates the United States as number 2, subsequently prompting half of the audience to push the #BanScotty campaign even stronger than it has been before. The second video watched by the peasants was about a delusional feminist windbag presenting a false dichotomy against those who aren't feminists in which she suggests that if you are not a feminist, you're an ignorant sexist shitlord. TheN, Aaron Clarey theorized why Democrats win votes. The rational conclusion to that question would be that Democrats cheat because they're evil. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants a video by Wild Bill where he claimed that Ted Cruz will be the restoration of America's shitty Christian morals and he will vote for him in the 2016 presidential election. Next the Beast talks about shit such as Daily Motion. Scotty then physically attacked TJ for insulting the Beast. Following the Beast's shitty video, the Vigilant Christian exposed Miley Cyrus for posting nude photos to support the butt sex movement. Then, they watched a news story by CNN on the fake black woman, Rachel Dolezal resigning as the leader of the NAACP. TJ was surprised how this shit is still an ongoing story. A CNN interview of Rick Santorum was reviewed where he supporting Caitlyn Jenner as long as he she supports him and his political campaign. A news video was played about Pastor Steven Anderson, also talking about how much he hates gays. They played a video of Jerry Seinfeld talking about how Political Correctness bullshit is destroying comedy. End of the Show TJ shouted out the DP wiki again. Oh my god! Our miserable lives are complete! They also mentioned the Sub Reddit and the IRC Chat. They watched a video where a group of stupid scumbag police officers broke into a medical marijuana dispensary facility and raided it. Upon entering the facility, the cops started to force everyone out of the weed facility so that they can start stealing the marijuana, they then destroyed most of the surveillance equipment in that building in a failed attempt to hide the evidence of their misdeeds. One of the cops even threatened to kick a disabled woman with an amputated leg who was in a wheel chair. TJ comments that those cops are evil pieces of shit. The peasants then went to the most boring part of the show, the Q&A Segment. Quotes * "I hate America and I love Canada" -Scotty embracing his Canadian heritage * '"Are you a douchebag, or a douchenozzle?" - TJ * "I've always said I don't believe in the death penalty except for fucking cops." - TJ * "He's an unoriginal unfunny twat" - Scotty on the Unfunny Comedian Trivia *The Vigilant Christian has a degree in bullshitology. *God makes people gay. *TJ complained about how much the DP Wiki Staff go batshit over the wiki being mentioned. No shit, we have over 600 pages dedicated to the podcast. You think we're just casual listeners? Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes